


Love Can’t Be Controlled

by Peacelovr20



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Lim Changkyun | I.M, Alpha Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Chae Hyungwon, M/M, Omega Lee Minhyuk, Omega Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacelovr20/pseuds/Peacelovr20
Summary: In a country where there are four clans, there are specific laws for all of the clans to follow. The laws were simple to follow, but what if you break one of the laws?





	1. Country Laws

Before I begin this FanFic, there are a few things you need to know in order to fully understand the story. There are four clans and each month, they have a gathering at a certain place. If you read the warriors series by Erin Hunter, then it is similar to that. I am using Omegaverse dynamics in this fic. The laws that every clan needs to follow is:

1\. You have to stay loyal to your clan.  
2\. You aren’t allowed to fall in love with someone in another clan.  
3\. You aren’t allowed to go to another clan’s village unless you have permission from the clan leader or you have something to ask the leader that cannot wait until the next gathering.

 

That is all the country laws, but each clan makes up their own laws. The four clans are named(I made these up) Heobul, Postarim, Rimera, and Seoktil. Kihyun is the son of the clan leader of Seoktil. Changkyun is the son of the clan leader of Rimera. Those two clans have the most history and are always against each other. Kihyun, Wonho, Shownu, and Jooheon are in Seoktil. Changkyun, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk are in Rimera. If you are someone that has secondary fame(like son of clan leader), you are allowed to hide your identity. Both Changkyun and Kihyun are hiding their identity. Even though you aren’t allowed to go into a clan’s village, the village is only for housing purposes. All schools, stores, and etc are in cities that anyone can go into. This is made so you can still make friends with people outside your clan. Although you can do this, people tend to keep the knowledge of which clan they are in until they completely trust the person they are going to tell. People do this because for example, Rimera and Seoktil have a long history. If someone you know is in Rimera or Seoktil and you are in the other, you are most likely not wanting to be friends with them. When they completely trust the person and believe the person won’t back out then you are able to tell the person. That is all you need to know for now. 


	2. When I Met Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s strange that a person transfers to our university in the middle of the year. As soon as the new transfer student came in, I was hit by that musky smell. That’s when I knew I will be leading a shit life.

**Kihyun P.O.V.**

 

“Hey Kihyun, did you know other than you, the son of of clan leader of Rimera also keeps his identity hidden?” Jooheon asked me. That made me look up at him. Now that I think about it, both the son of Rimera(this means son of the clan leader of Rimera but I wanted to keep it short) and I were the only ones that keep their identity hidden. I hummed in response to what Jooheon said. “Well in this article, it says that he will reveal his identity when he found the one he loves. That’s pretty deep,” Jooheon said while he scrolled down on his phone. “Don’t judge a book by it’s cover Jooheon. Remember what happened to Minho,” I said in an angry tone. Minho’s my ex. When I first met him, he was really nice to me and said a lot of deep things. When we started dating, he was nice for the first couple of months, but then soon got abusive. I finally broke it off with him when I found out he was cheating on me. After that, from time to time, he just comes with his new boyfriend or girlfriend just to show me. Of course I got over him, but it took a really long time. I rolled my eyes at the memory. Before Jooheon could say anything, I got a text from Wonho.

 

**Wonho:** Can you get something from the store after your class?

 

**Kihyun:** Sure, What is it?

 

**Wonho:** I need you to get me laundry detergent. Ran out😅.

 

**Kihyun:** K I’ll bring some back after class.

 

**Wonho:**  Thx

 

Now that I think about.. SHIT! I widened my eyes as I realized that my class would be starting soon. I bid my farewell to Jooheon quickly then ran out of the cafe. Why didn’t I remember? Stupid Kihyun. As I was running, I bumped into someone. I groan as soon as I fell on the floor. “Are you ok? “ the person I accidentally bumped into asked me. I said while I was raising my head to look at him. What I saw made me stare at him in awe. He also had that musty smell that only comes from an alpha. He was so beautiful, you couldn’t even imagine. “Uh, is there something on my face?” The guy said while he was rubbing his hands on his face. His voice then made me snap out of it. “Oh! Sorry, I am almost late to my class. I hope to see you around.” I said in rush while I was getting on my feet again. Before the cute guy could say anything, I started then running again to my next class. I actually got there on time, but I was out of breath. I sat down on my seat and waited for the teacher to come in. After we said our hello to the teacher, the teacher told us that there was a new student in our class. That’s weird. There is usually no one who gets transferred in the middle of the year. As he was coming through the door, I realized it was the guy I bumped into. “Hello, I’m Im Changkyun, but you can just call me Changkyun. I hope we all become friends. After he bows, the teacher started talking. “You can go sit next to Kihyun over there,” she said while pointing at me. Guess I have the new guy. I raise my hand so Changkyun can make sure he knows which person the teacher is pointing to. What looks like recognition hit his face as he was walking towards me. “Hey, I’m Kihyun. Nice to meet you,” I said in a friendly tone. His musky smell hit me again. He only nodded his head and turned to focus on the teacher. After class was over, I got up, but then realized Changkyun didn’t know his way around. I sighed while I said,” Changkyun, I’ll show you around campus. Follow me.” He nodded his head and then soon followed me. While I was showing him around the campus, he became more friendly and he talked to me more. We connected so fast and so we exchanged numbers. I was glad that I could be friends with him. After I showed him around the campus, we both said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajkjjhhvf I’m sorry, this is my first time writing. I hope you wait for the second chapter.


End file.
